User talk:Ammon11110
08:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC)}} 08:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC)}} Three warnings means a ban. Please stop, you are being disruptive. 08:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Dude, stop uploading all those Disney pictures! None of the images are from KH and many of the characters in the images have never appeared in KH. - JTD95 09:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) }} You now have three warnings. Doesn't that mean your banned? - JTD95 15:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:HEY Just curious Behold }} Re:Assistance }|— }}} |text= Hey, did you need help with talk bubbles? Just wondering. I'm RoxasXIIILK or Joey by the way. }} }|— }}} |text= Yes sir! I can totally help you out! What would you like to know? Btw my names Joey nice to meet you! And thank you for the complement iv been working hard on it!!! =D }} }|— }}} |text= Well I'll be happy to help in anyway I can! What would you like exactly? }} }|— }}} |text= No Problem at all dude! I love helping people! Just member if u ever need anything I'll be very happy to see what I can do! Also a talk bubble usualy has 2 quotes. I love that quote by the way but we need 1 more. I'm sure u can think of one from Sora's arsenal of quotes right :). And as for the rest of the bubble what colors u want? and u want anything fancy like I hav on mine? }} }|— }}} |text= Alright. So is there going to be a mood scheme to your bubbles? if so that might be something you want to keep in mind. Another good quote of Sora's is the quote about his friends being his power... bunch more. And you no, I can put basicaly any image you want in these talk bubbles so r u sure u want the same keyblade pix that I hav? Do you have like a fav keyblade? Basicaly anything goes with these things. Iv learned how to do soooo much....and it only took me a few day which Im SOOO proud of. But just remember no restrictions :). }} }|— }}} |text= I just found all the talk sprites for the gameboy version. If u want I could make a complete set for you. }} }|— }}} |text= Then consider it done! So u want them all the same color and same gadgets right? So I'm guessing your fav character is Sora? However I will ask if u would could get the quotes u want ;) }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Normal ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Content ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Sad ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Happy 1 ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Happy 2 ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Happy 3 ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Angry 1 ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Angry 2 ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Angry 3‎ ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Annoyed ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Surprized ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Stunned ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Tired ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= How do these look? I can add more stuff if you want. As for the quotes, when the actual bubble itself is all set I can start poppin em in. If you want to get rid of any of these just say so. }} }|— }}} |text= Alright. So what are we gunna do? Am I takin any off, adding more to em, or leavin em as is and popping quotes it? }} }|— }}} |text= If you want me to do em for ya I'll gladly do so. But if you choose to try urself I can talk you through it. How about that? }} }|— }}} |text= Haha alright sounds good! And if you need anything else just tell me. I'll be happy to help. By the way you have a pretty well informed page there yourself. I'm lookin forward to seeing those bubbles done =D. Hope you enjoy em! }} }|— }}} |text= Really Bud no problem, anytime really! Never think twice about asking me for anything. As I've said a billion times always happy to =D }} Hey! }|— }}} |text= Hey! wow they look really good dude! File:OathOblivTalkPic.png]] }} }|— }}} |text= Very nice Ammon the yellow goes good with the crowns! Do you know how to put quotations around quotes so they show up? }} Hey Ammon just to inform you the soul eater has been informed a keyblade just dont mess with it, by the way I am BlazeCannon15 just call me Blaze--BlazeCannon15 01:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= Haha I see you already have the hang of this eh. Well its not that hard what me to show you? But really dude then look good. }} }|— }}} |text= No Problem at all! }} }|— }}} |text= There you go! All Quotified and ready for action! }} }|— }}} |text= Yep thats it haha. Btw r u gunna do anything other than "..." for ur sad bubble? ANd Thanks for putting me as a friend, if u look on my page you'll see I returned the favor }} }|— }}} |text= Hey Ammon how do you like my new talk bubble I made? }} }|— }}} |text= Yes it is haha he is my second fav after all and y thank you haha. }} }|— }}} |text= OMG thats awsome lol! So you like the Org 2? }} }|— }}} |text= Yea they are total awsomeness! You hav a favorite? }} }|— }}} |text= Lol tru and you obviously no who mine is lol. File:OathOblivTalkPic.png]] }} }|— }}} |text= Ok I'll ttyl dude later! Just put sumin on my talk page if you want and I'll get back to ya. File:OathOblivTalkPic.png]] }} }|— }}} |text= Hey Buddy! Well I went to bed ;) haha I see you've been quite the busy person! AWSOME organization bubbles very impressive. }} re:roxasxiiilk yes i do. hes one of my besties! sorry for the late response. it wasnt showing someone had messaged me. --I'm so bored 13:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I am always bored! Always. --I'm so bored 21:31, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hiya }|— }}} |text= Hey Pal I see you met my friend RL =D Awesome new Organization Talk Bubbles. You make em? I made a ton of new Ven bubbles =D You like? }} }|— }}} |text= It's quite alright haha where do you live? And Right?! What grade r u? I'm a Jr in High school. But since I'm a transfur to my school as of last year I hav to take an Algebra 2 class with all freshmin hahaha! I can't stand math and never will. And VERY impressive dude I'm impressed haha. Can I make one suggestion tho? }} }|— }}} |text= WHOA so your like older than me hahaha that cool dude. Is new zealand like part of Autrailia or is it its own place entirely? How old r u? Im 16. I do not want to go to colledge Id b happy to stay a kid my whole life hahaha. If I may make a duggestion that on those talk bubbles if u make the weapons about the same size as the text youll hav smaller gaps. and perhaps ull want to get another Chakram pic since the backround hasnt been removed. perhaps you should point that out to a user named Soxra. He says he is removing white backround from pix. but still they look really good for your first ones without help! }} }|— }}} |text= Wait... ur only 17 and ur in colledge? Im gunna be seventeen in december... Ok so ur not so much older than me. And no trust me they're fine. they look like they disapear but they dont. My guess is the size is being calculated. How are you formatin them? On my page I put the members weapons next to them. I changed all their sizes. What you can do is copy that format and change the size. The pictures however can be a real pain in the ass. What may work for some might not work for others. So just keep screwing with each pictures size until they work for you. If this doesn't work for you tell me. So how is colledge over there? Over here your at least like 18 19 until your in colledge. }} }|— }}} |text= Really that's actualy really cool haha so wait how does the entire system work? like do have kindergarden or Middle school? O.o sorry I get easily intriged hahaha. And alright I might be talking to him tonight as well so we'll see what happens. If I knew how to get pix from other places other then here on this website but I cant figure it out. I made this sick pic with roxas holding 2 become 1 that looks like it was really made like that. I have it as my avitar if u wanna c it. }} }|— }}} |text= Yea that's probable. I wonder... when's your birthday? }} }|— }}} |text= Ha!! You'd be in my grade class! My B-Day is December 22nd, 1993! }} }|— }}} |text= OMG IKR haha thats awesome!!! I go to Melrose High school cause I like in Melrose. Its sorta close to Boston (about 3 or 4 cities north.) I used to go to Somerville High cause I was born there. Somerville is right next to Boston... Not the best place to live ;) Where do you go to colledge? You no what for my benefit can we call it High school lol }} }|— }}} |text= HAHA yea me hurting myself is probably not a good thing :) ummm Mormon's hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm doesn't ring a bell. I know of the religion Mormon if thats what u mean. Uhm of course I never really went to boston that often cause its a hell whole lol. But that's cool what part of Boston he live in? My old English teacher lives in Boston. }} }|— }}} |text= Oh really! Haha wow you're the person who's a mormon that i know. Before I went on this wikia I knew no one who was Mormon haha. And sure thing dude no worries =D }} }|— }}} |text= HA YES! I am soooo glad I got this hahaha. }} }|— }}} |text= Yep. I honestly don't get what the big deal is but whatever float his boat. I'm on do you know how? }} Talk Page Conversations Instead of holding entire conversations on user talk pages, please go on the IRC and talk there. Your edits are excessive and kind of irritating. For more information, please see this. -- 02:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC }|— }}} |text= Hey dude you should go onto the IRC so we can talk without being yelled at :) I'm already on. U need help? }} }|— }}} |text= Then help u shall recieve my good friend. If u look on you left youll c a link that says IRC Channel. Click it and scroll down till u get to 2 bars. below that is a link to a website called freenods.net. Click that and it will bring you the website. Fill in the infor required and you're all set. }} Re:Quote Info Dude! You're mormon, too?!?!?! im not the only one now!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep, Joey told me last night. I dont know but we are the only two!!!! Arizona, united states. you?--Riku's Love is bored :/ 23:19, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Cant, grounded, only get to check-in mornings. Im happy im not the only one anymore!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 18:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello }|— }}} |text= Hi Ammon. Just wanted to bring to your attention that I made the picture under this bubble. I am quite talented at editting pix to my liking. If there is anything you would like me to make for you please tell me and I will do what I can. All I need from you is the pictures you want me to fuse or whatever the picture in question is. Then I need to know what you want done to the picture. Offer is always open! Also I found this Sora sprite that I think you might like. It's a Halloween Town Sora probably for Halloween or whatnot. Do with it what you wish. }} http://img801.imageshack.us/img801/3079/roxastwobecomeone3.png Images This wiki is not here to be your personal pictures folder. While I have tried to retain as many of your images as did not violate our policies, you have been incredibly lax in naming and categorizing them, which makes a mess someone else has to clean up. Furthermore, you've uploaded many duplicate images, as well as uploading some of your userpage images over an image being used in a mainspace article. Consider this a final warning towards image-use - either be more responsible (following the image policy in only uploading official images, adding the correct categories, using reasonable names, and not uploading duplicate or overwritten images), or you will have image uploading revoked.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I barely understand what you're complaining about on my talk page, aside from "looking at your userpage", which I didn't. I was monitoring the recent uploads. :As to what you are doing that is INCREDIBLY WRONG - in one case, you uploaded over a screenshot that was being used at Kingdom Hearts Re:coded - you basically ruined an article so that you could use our upload system as if it were your picture folder. That's not what the wiki is for, and honestly, if you're not going to be contributing to the articles, you need to do socializing at another site, such as facebook.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:35, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You've been here since June, and you've already been blocked once for the same violations you are doing now. You need to stop stumbling around blindly, and take a minute to read the policies of this site, and pay more attention. Cheers.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) That's a no-no }} Talk Bubble Master? I don't believe you have met the requirements to become a Talk Bubble Legend, now, have you? hey no need to get angry here, I was just asking. Besides, this is more than just a website here, this is a community. No Heart Going off what you posted on Neumannz's page, No Heart is fought in the Mirage Arena in the Land of Departure: Interior map, rather than actually fought on the world like Unknown. 04:59, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: No Heart }|— }}} |text= ‎ Somehow I knew you'd say that, go to this page No Heart and find out for yourself, look under type on the character info and u will see wat i'm talking about... Oh! and one more thing look at the damn image under the character info there you'll see him in the land of departure. ‎ }} It says "Unknown". I don't see your point. And yeah, the throne room is certainly from the Land of Departure. But the battle isn't happening in that world. Nothing that's written there goes against what I said. -- 05:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Also, that page went up less than 12 hours ago. You can't use us as your source. -- 05:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't get snotty, dude. I'm still waiting for you to tell me why I'm wrong. -- 05:26, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :You can't prove your point by simply insulting, especially considering you're someone who's one warning away from being blocked. :You said that the type listed on the page proved he is an Unversed. It says "Unknown". Which is very different. :You said that he appears in the Land of Departure. Patently untrue. The room he appears in is from the Land of Departure, but he is not in that world in any way. Mirage Arena battles do not count as appearances, except in the Arena matches themselves. This has always been our policy, which, again, is why Mimic Master isn't listed in the Land of Departure or Deep Space, and why, for example, Squall, Yuffie, Tifa, and Opposite Armor aren't listed in Olympus Coliseum. :Now it's your turn to make an argument. Try something other than "YOU DONT HAS BRAINZ". -- 05:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) {facepalm} Wow, you're dense. Anyway, if you don't have any actual arguments, then I think we're done here. -- 05:44, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Long Time No See Allies }} }}